


flower crown

by crimsonfate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Love, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfate/pseuds/crimsonfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ mahkota bunga itu, pengikat cinta di antara kita berdua<br/>selamanya ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	flower crown

mungkin kisah ini tak begitu penting  
tetapi aku ingin membuatnya bersamamu  
agar menjadi suatu legenda yang tak terlupakan  
bahkan oleh bintang-bintang sekalipun

kau bisa mendengar alunan musik  
yang dimainkan oleh para peri  
bahkan para naga pun menari dan bernyanyi di atas awan  
kau dapat merasakan kelembutan angin yang berhembus  
menuju masa depan kita berdua

dengan kesederhanaanmu lah kita dapat berdiri  
di tanah kerajaan milik kita berdua  
dengan istana kecil yang kubuat bersamamu  
bahkan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di sana  
tak akan menyaingi keindahanmu  
senyumanmu mengalahkan sinar mentari  
aku tak akan merasa heran ketika saat itu juga  
aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu

saat itu juga, kupasangkan mahkota bunga di kepalamu  
bunga aster putih yang lebat, dan kau tersipu malu  
kepolosanmu membuatku tak akan tak pernah tersenyum  
akhirnya kau tertawa lepas  
sambil bergenggaman tangan satu sama lain  
kita menatap masa depan kita berdua  
dengan hati yang berdebar-debar

_mahkota bunga itu, pengikat cinta di antara kita berdua  
selamanya_

**Author's Note:**

> Tak begitu puas dengan akhirnya T_T, beberapa diksi terlihat amatir dan terlalu sederhana ya? ^^;; Tapi selamat membaca!


End file.
